Frollo Celebrates his Birthday
Frollo Celebrates His Birthday is 19th episode of The Frollo Show. Plot Synopsis In the beginning we see Frollo returing home after robbing a shop. As he enters his house, his friends suprise him as part of his Brithday Party. Gaston starts the feast. As Frollo enjoys presents from Panty, Haruhi and Mephiles, he is suddenly stabbed in the back by Stocking. The horrorified party guests are greeted by Los no Frollos as Hades and Stocking propose a way to save him from ultimately dying. Gaston jumps to save his friend... but is unable to. Now old after swimming in the River of the Dead, he watches how all the girls including Panty abandon him. After drowning in despair... it is shown that this was only dream. Frollo wakes up and sees everyone in his party. Frollo is initially sad to know that the presents from Panty and Haruhi aren't real, but is cheered up by Gaston and Ayumu Aikawa. We are shown how the party guests have fun with Frollo's brithday party. Frollo reads his dream diary as Tommy Wiseau watches. As he looked concerned, Tommy tried to cheer Frollo up, but a displeased Claude casts Tommy away. Then Madotsuki tries to cheer him up as well. Her kind attitude seems to touch Frollo a bit. As more fun is seen on the party, Guile and his bro Bison finally arrive. and annouce the time for a rave party. As the time for lunch approaches, Kronk runs to the kitchen to get his spinach puffs. Meanwhile, outside the Palace of Justice, Scanty, Stocking and Hitler start their plan. Hitler stole the spinach puffs, forcing Kronk to buy "Dominu's Pizza" from a disguised Batiatus. Bison tries to eat a piece, but fights with Pyron for it. It is Guile who finally eats their slice of pizza. The bean-spiked pizza makes him feel sick and ran to toilet. Frollo then eats rest of the same pizza, which makes him run to the sound-proof restroom as well. Scanty ambushes Frollo, who is overwhelmed by the demon sister's strength. Having no options left, Frollo screams for his bro Gaston to help him, but even the bros are unable to put up a fight. Fortunately, Guile launches a Sonic Boom at Scanty, surprising her. Kneesocks comes to her sister's help and forces Guile to call Bison for help. Even against four, the demon sisters are willing to fight until Frollo and Gaston morpher into the drill of their own Giga Drill Breaker. Before Guile and Bison complete the attack, Stocking appears. Guile remembers his moments with her, where Stocking and him were in love. Stocking uses the opportunity to stop the two pair of bros' attack. As the Demons try to start their offensive, Stocking stops them. Her objective was to humiliate him on is brithday party. Then the Irate Gamer and his bro Best Hercules appear and threaten their enemies. Their sheer incompetence makes Stocking let them attack as the best form of humiliation. However, their horrible aim makes their shots hit the door, opening it. Leonidas, who is standing outside the bathroom, goes to warn their friends, and all of Frollo's friends face Stocking and her army. Characters *Frollo *Gaston *LeFou (cameo) *Mephiles the Dark *Silver the Hedgehog *Panty Anarchy *Haruhi Suzumiya *Demitiri Maximoff *Morrigan Aensland *Pyron *Anakaris *Madotsuki *Yomika *Ib *Garry *Irene *Jaime Maussan *Kronk *Ayumu Aikawa *Tommy Wiseau *Mark *Leonidas *Garbage Guy *Consome Panchi *Fegelein *Stocking Anarchy *Hades *Quintus Lentulus Batiatus *Wilford Brimley *Hitler *Marco Antonio Regil *Toon Guile *Toon Bison *The Demon Sistas *Irate Gamer *Best Hercules Music *The Hunchback of Notre Dame: The Bells of Notre Dame *The Hunchback of Notre Dame: And He Shall Smite the Wicked * *Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann: Ten wo Tsuke *The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask: Song of Healing (Reversed) *(Yume Nikki song) *The Room: Happy Birthday Johnny * *Frankie Goes to Hollywood: Relax * *Kingdom Hearts 3DS Imagined: the Hunchback of Notre Dame: Hellfire (Boss Battle) *R.E.M: The End of the World As We Know It (8-bit) *Michael Jackson: Beat It Category:Episodes References *"No, this isn't happening! There's no reason for me to go on!" --Courtesy of Mega Man X4. *The transition from Frollo's dream to reality is Yume Nikki-''esque, with a ''Yume Nikki-styled sprite of Frollo himself. Also, said dream is mentioned in the diary Frollo uses to "save" his game. *Nearly all of the guests watch The Big Lebowski on the TV. *No points for guessing what "Dominu's Pizza" is a spoof of... *Bison sings the lyrics of an 8-bit version of "It's the End of the World as We Know It". Trivia *Frollo Celebrates his Birthday has a flashback to Leet Fighters episode Daten Date, when Toon Guile dated Stocking. Their relationship is implied in this episode. Video Category:Episodes